The Return And the Sacrifice
by chiaki lonna
Summary: Sakura and the others have bring Sasuke back but because of some reason which is related to Sasuke has cause Sakura to lost something precious to her. In the same time, Garaa has fall deep for Sakura. What will happen next?SasukexSakuraxGaraa.R&R PLS.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return And The Forgotten**

" At last, I did it! I finally found a way to heal Sasuke curse seal! But where is he…." Sakura look down the floor with scrolls all around. At last, a small drop of tears fall and suddenly a knock is heard by the door. "Whose There?" Sakura asked. "Is me, Gaara." "Oh I see, you can come in." Quickly rubbing off the tears on her face. " erm… hi Sakura, I got a news for you, I think you will be happy about it." Gaara said with his head a bit low. " what is it?" Sakura asked. " Is about Sasuke, we've found him, Tsunade ask me here to tell you that you will be on a mission to get Sasuke back with Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and me." Sakura can't do anything but only standing there. "We will be going tommorow morning, make sure you are in full condition. By the way, Sakura, no matter what don't exert yourself too much, let me protect you, I'll bring Sasuke back no matter WHAT it takes. See ya." Gaara said with his eyes focus on Sakura. Sakura still shocked but was touch by Gaara words and said " I won't exert myself, I have you, Naruto and others, so don't worry about me anymore. Thanks for always being with me Gaara. See ya tomorrow."

**Sakura's POV**

_I thought of you everyday, I train hard enough to actually save you from Orochimaru and your brother, Itachi. I just want you to know that I still love you. No matter what I do, it just seems doesn't right without you by my side. No MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, I'LL SAVE YOU, SASUKE!_

In the meanwhile, Garaa is on the roof thinking about him and Sakura……

_Flash back_

" _Why are you her pinkish?" Garaa said with an emotiionless tone of all. "I'm here under a mission to heal one of your ninja which have a really bad disease." Sakura answered. " Fine, go and see what you can do and you will be staying with me, Temari and Kankuro. So I'll find you later" With that, Garaa walk off._

_Its been over months they were like that, walking home and talking about everything. Of course, mostly Sakura will do the talkings, but Garaa has secretly admit that he love Sakura's company. One night, " doesn't it feel lonely evry night for just staring at the sky, want some company?" Sakura said with a beautiful smile. When Garaa look at her, he seems that he is looking at the most beautiful girl with the moonlight shining on her. "You can't stand it so just go back to sleep already since tomorrow you are going back to your hometown, and thanks for healing our ninja." Garaa qiuckly said before he was catch looking at her."Nope, I will stay here with you, I want to know more about you, I know that you have a soft side too, so talk about it." With that, Garaa accepted her company and start talking to her. After a long time chatting with her he decided to ask, " sakura, do you still love Sasuke?" Sakura was shocked but quickl ysmile and turned to him said "Yes, that's why I'm going to take him back to Konoha one day, that's one of my reason for me to become stronger"and then, she lean her head on Garaa's sholder and fell asleep.Garaa can't do anything but stare at her with his own thoughts, " No Matter What Happen, I won't let you feel lonely again, never, if Sasuke doesn't want to be with you, Then I will. I will be there for you no matter what for you're the one who melt my ice within my heart."_

After thinking a while, he thought " Sakura, why can't you just abandoned him, why do you love him so much that you can't even see that I love you more than everything, I will save him if that's what you want but if he ever hurt you I SWEAR I WILL GET HER FROM YOU !

Next Morning……

"Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino, all of you are going for a S rank mission, I think all of you know about it already. By the way, thanks for helping us Garaa, we really need your help. Well, for this mission , as usual, Shikamaru, you're the leader and Neji, you will be the assistant leader. I wish you all the best and one more thing, Sakura I know that you are stronger now and you are known as the best medic-nin, but I hope you will be careful with Kabuto. All the best to yu guys, you may go now. Don't fail again Shikamaru." Tsunade ended the briefing with a wink to them. " I won't and I don't think we have any intention to fail the mission." Shikamaru said with a smriked on him. With that they start to head to the hidden Sound village to get Sasuke back. " Wait for me, Sasuke, I'll get you back." Naruto thought. "I will get you back no matter what and I will beat Kabuto for sure." Sakura thought. " I will protect Sakura and find you at the same time." Garaa thought. " WE will fight against each other after I get you back from Orochimaru." Neji thought. " I don't really know you, Sasuke but I wont let Konaha ninja lead to death." Shino thought. " Troublesome……" Shiakmaru thought. After Shikamaru have give a brief order to the group he starts to check their weapons." Sakura, mind exlplaining why are you have a white transparent silk and so many needles in the glove your wearing?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura is wearing a long glove which it doesn't really cover the fingers ( I don't know what its call, so sorry) since she became a medic-nin, it contains needles which is use in the chinese medics and a white transparent silk like what Shikamaru have said. " You will know later, don't worry is useful for me, right Garaa?" said Sakura with a huge smile on her face that make them feel curious.Garaa gave them a smirked and said " Right, just believe her." With that that set off to rescue Sasuke.

So how was it, this is my second fan fic, I hope you guys will like it. Thanks for reading my fan fics. Please R&R. TQ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The rescue**

"It seems that we are here but it is way too easy for us to be here." Said Shikamaru. "Certainly. It is way too easy for us to be here so fast, there must be something inside happening we must not let our guard down." Said Neji. "YES." Everyone said that and entered the passage which lead them to Orochimaru and also SASUKE.

**With Orochimaru**

"It seems that they are here, your precious friends, Sasuke. I guess…… Kabuto, finish them for me. I have some business with my little future self here." Orochimaru said looking at Sasuke which seems like the blood of anger is boiling." Yes, Master Orochimaru, lift it to me." With that, Kabuto have gone to the exit.

"Now, there are only both of us. Since you have killed Itachi, I think is time for you to surrender your body to me. Right, Sasuke?" Orochimaru said with a creepy smile on his face. "Hell no! Don't you think I will ever betray my village, Konoha. NEVER! I shoudn't betray my village" Sasuke said with his head down thinking "Especially not betraying the one I love the most, Sakura, Naruto……" Then, Sasuke started to talk again "It seems that we can't settle this without a small little fight here. So SHUT YOUR MOUTH and START TO FIGHT ME. I WILL KILL YOU FOR SURE!"

_Sasuke Flashback_

"_What, how… how you break my illusion…how?" Itachi said with a shocking expression on him. They have been fighting for a long time and it seems that both of them are having a hard time of all with Sasuke activated curse seal Level2. "That's not important for now; I'm going to kill you to revenge for mom and dad and all the villagers." With that his hand stabbed through his one and only brother's heart._

_Before Itachi died he has said "I think I know the reason why you can break my illusion. It's not because of the power you have, is because you have someone that are precious to you. I'm glad now that you didn't follow my path. Kill Orochimaru and return to Konoha. Live a happy lives my precious brother." And Itachi died. "I will brother, I will. I'll make sure that I won't leave my precious friends again. Sayonara, Onii-chan."_

"Why, why, it seems that you are in a deep thoughts, but I will do everything to get your body prepare yourself." Orochimaru said.

**With Shikamaru**

"Hey there are two ways; I guess we are going to split after all, Troublesome. Ok, Sakura, Naruto and Garaa, you guys are going to the left path. Shino, Neji, you guys are coming with me to the right path. Sakura, since you are the only girl here, I don't wish that you are in a battle by yourself. Garaa, you will be the leader there. You are more responsible." Said Shikamaru. "Here, wear this, we can contact each other." Handing the hand free to them. "Let's go, and don't do anything ridiculous especially Naruto and Sakura. I don't want t take your body back without your soul got it?" Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face. "You bet you won't be taking our bodies back, Shikamaru." After what sakura have said they enter the path way. _"The game Starts here……" With a small smile on Kabuto face._

**Sakura, Naruto and Gaara**

"CAREFUL, SAKURA" blocking some arrows that are aiming towards Sakura with his sand. "Thanks, garaa." Said Sakura with a small smile on her face. Later on, they are walking down a long path with have many traps on it. Thanks to Garaa's sand, the dodge it easily. After 5 minutes of walking they saw a door in front of them. "It's now or never, let's go" Said Naruto and they open the door.

"Welcome to my place, Naruto, Garaa and the girl with pink hair, oh yes; your name is Sakura the weak little girl." Thanks to the words he said, He got a dead glare from Sakura. "But I'm sorry; this is where you're ending dead." HE said once again.

"Not if I can help it." Sakura said and throw a kunai towards him. Of course, Kabuto dodge it easily. Using the little time Sakura whisper to her comrades "Listen, Garaa, Naruto go ahead and find Sasuke. There's not much time left, leave this to me. After all, I swear I will beat Kabuto with my own hands. I know doing this is disobeying Shikamaru's order (with a small smile on her face) but I must beat him. Believe me, please." With a bow from Sakura. "Got it, make sure you will find us later, Sakura." Said Garaa with Naruto a smile on his face saying "Go and kick some ass Sakura". "Thanks"

"The battle begins now, Kabuto!" Sakura said and taking some of the needles she brought and starts to attack Kabuto by jumping high and throwing the needles towards Kabuto. "Pathetic Moves, Kunoichi, don't you think you can beat me with this small little needles." When Kabuto is about to move…… "Not So FAST KABUTO" With that Sakura pulls him up making him land on the ground badly. Then she starts to control Kabuto movement. "Curious right, when I throw the needles I don't just throw it, there are chakra strings that is make especially by me which is hard to break it and even see it. NOW, GO GARAA, NARUTO SAVE SASUKE!" said sakura with a smirked on her face seeing her precious friends going to the road of saving Sasuke.

"I see that you have grown stronger than your usual pathetic self, Kunoichi or maybe not I think I shall acknowledge by calling your name, Sakura." The smirking Kabuto said. "Thank you. Now let's just quit the talking and fight." Said sarcastically by Sakura.

**With Shikamaru group**

'BANG!' "It seems that they are fighting already." Said Neji. "We are here." Said Shikamaru. Then, they open the door and went in. "Wait, its weird, it seems that is an illusion quick get rid of it." Said Shikamaru. Then all of them said "KAI" and jump away from their place since its going to collapse. "First we saw a nice decorated place which is an illusion, now we saw a place full with fire and lava, haiz troublesome……" Shikamaru said. "Probably a genjutsu ninja user, Someone's coming." Neji said with his activated Byakugan.

" HAHAHA…… you are a clever one, the three of you, but too bad I'm not a genjutsu user, I'm a fire ninjutsu user, I just want to welcome the three handsome guys better before you die.". Suddenly she appeared in front of them. " By the way, my name Miku. Nice to meet you but too bad you guys are going to die soon." She told them with a smirk on her face. "Listen, Shino, Neji, go ahead without me, find Sasuke, I'll deal with this Mika or miki or whatever is her name. Troublesome…"said shikamaru now taking of his Chunnin vest. "you sure you can do it? By yourself?" asked Shino. "Believe me, I can find her weakness now go, is an order."

"Finish talking; if yes then I'll take YOUR LIFE NOW." After saying her hand glowing with fire and then she ran towards her but she can't do that, she can't move, thanks to Shikamaru. "NOW GO FAST but you will be staying me here, troublesome……" said Shikamaru.

**With Neji and Shino**

"Stop! I heard someone is coming." With that he throws a kunai towards the place. "Don't be too nasty Garaa, is just us, where is Sakura?" asked Shino. "She's fighting with Kabuto. How about Shikamaru?" said Naruto. "His fighting with a girl calls Miku. By the way, there's one more person walking towards us. You guys go ahead and both of us will deal with him." Said Neji looking at the door. "Okay be careful you two." With that, Garaa and Naruto went ahead of them.

"Hi there, both of you, I think your names are Shino and Neji, am I right. It seems that you have a big intention to kill me, Oh GOSH, why will I know what you are thinking why, why, why (Neji and Shino sweat drop) AHA, I know cause I can read your mind. My name is Sawata." Then he starts to approach them and one second his gone………

**With Garaa and Naruto**

"Please be alright, Sakura" Thought Garaa. "Garaa, if you are feel worry for Sakura, you don't have to, she will be alright, believe in Sakura, you and Tsunade whose the one helping her in her new jutsu so believe her." Said Naruto with a wide smile on his face. "You are right Naruto, we are here…"

With that, the battle begins……

How was the second chapter, hope you will like it. PLS R&R.

Purplerox: I'm so sorry, but I think that I will remain it as a sasusaku. I'm so sorry. Hope you will still read and give reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Battle**

"It seems that you have inherited Tsunade, one of the sannin's jutsu and become a Medic-nin. No wonder you improved much but I don't think you can move any longer since I've suck your chakra." Kabuto laugh wickedly. "I don't think I'm the only one who can't move since I've close up your chakra point with my needles and one more think, since this is my special made equipments, I forgot to tell you that you can only suck 20 percent of my chakra plus I've close up your chakra holes now. You think how many chakra you can suck from me if your chakra holes are close up." Sakura said with a smirked on her face.

Kabuto in a very fast speed open his chakra holes and ran straight towards a weak Sakura which haven't recovered yet. "Should I use it now", Sakura was thinking the whole time. When she saw Kabuto is ranning towards her, she thought "Is now or never". With that she took out her white transparent silk and starts to perform a hand seal. When Kabuto put a full force hit on Sakura, he found out that it was a replacement jutsu. "I'M HERE!" the next thing Kabuto know was his hands are wrapped with Sakura's silk and was thrown upwards. "WHAT THE!"Kabuto was smashed to the wall. "You don't think I came here to save with Sasuke with only one special jutsu of mine. Everyone will be thinking since I'm Tsunade sama student and I'm having a tremendous power, I'm suppose to use my fists but you are all WRONG! I created this to make sure you guys actually acknowledge so don't UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

The next thing Kabuto know was seeing Sakura perform hand seals and said "white illusion technique." Before he can actually react to the situation, he found himself with many white silk under him and spread to become like a flower. Then the silks start to turn surrounding him. " Hn, Sakura, Sakura, are you going to trap me here in your gengjutsu just by using this stupid nice looking silk, your wrong, KAI" Kabuto was shocked since is not working. "Curious why it doesn't work, let me tell you something, this is not an illusion." Kabuto heard Sakura's echo and started to look around the room. He found out that this is not a gengjutsu, his still in the same room. Suddenly, a number of kunai was throwing towards him. He can't dodge all since his trapped in it and got hurt. Suddenly he got an idea…

"Sakura, do you know that Sasuke has decided to give his body to Orochimaru?" said Kabuto suddenly. Sakura was shocked but she didn't loose her concentration. "I wont believe a thing that you said, NO, Sasuke……, HE WON'T." Another bunch of kunai is thrown to Kabuto again. Blood stained can be seen on the clothes. "If I didn't remember wrongly, when Orochimaru Sama transfer his body from one to another, you can see a lot of blood just like what are you seeing now. I wonder if they succeed already or not…" A smirking Kabuto said. "NO, DON'T SAY IT, NO PLEASE…" Sakura's chakra of control is getting lower and she's bursting to tears already. "I've remembered something; do you know why Tsunade was so afraid of blood?" Sakura was shocked when she heard what he say since her sensei is one o the top medic Nin. "She saw her own brother and her loved one die in front with of her with blood stained on her hand since she was healing them. I wonder will that happen to you, my little cherry blossom?" Kabuto said with a smirked on his face.

"Stop talking nonsense, Kabuto. That… that… THAT WON'T HAPPEN TO ME!" This time Kabuto sense that her ninjutsu is getting lower so he continue to play with her mind, "Aren't you suppose to kill me now or wait if you waste your time to kill me, Sasuke and the rest will be in danger and I don't think you will be having enough chakra to heal them all, but if you don't kill me I may kill you before you go there and" "STOP IT!" Another few more kunai is throwing towards Kabuto but this time Kabuto have healed and quickly snatch a kunai. "This is the end of you, SAKURA… Katon Goukaryuu No Jutsu" A blast of flame flew towards Sakura but it was Sakura's replacement jutsu once again.

"You don't think that I didn't check your fighting style before I battle with you? You don't think that I already know about Tsunade Sama's tragic stories? You don't think that I actually feel sad when you told me that? Then Ill tell you now, I already know that you like to play with people mind just like what you did to Tsunade Sama by pouring your own blood during the last battle. That's why I won't believe a thing you said and by the way, using fire can't burn my special made silk." With that Sakura stand behind Kabuto and perform some hand seal "Rings of death." When Kabuto realizes, all the cloth that was surrounding him turns to a circle wrapping him tighter and tighter but Kabuto actually shrink his body and got out of it.

Never has he realized that Sakura was already ahead up of his plans. Once Kabuto was back to normal standing aside, Sakura has thrown some needles towards him and cause him cannot move. "Kabuto, I think you have forgotten that I still have my needles with me. I've always take some research about Chinese martial arts and medics. This is one of my results. I can make you stand there and can't move all talk for two hours if I want." With that, Sakura insert another needles towards him and cause him to fall on the floor. "You will be paralyzed for a while until I give you the medicine to heal you."

"Sakura! We are here to assists you." Sakura was shocked at first but she recognized that voice as Lee's. "Lee, you're here. I need to rush to Sasuke now, if you don't mind, bring this guy back to Konoha to be questioned by Tsunade Sama. I'll be going now bye." After Sakura said that, she ran to the other side of the room thinking of Sasuke and the others. "Come, let's go, Kabuto, I'll carry you."

**With Shikamaru **

"Come out my little cute boy there, you don't want to hide in the darkness forever don't you." Another blast of fire is thrown towards the corner. When Miku has figured it out that Shikamaru is using shadow jutsus. She quickly turns down the lights causing the place to be dark. For Shikamaru, his already in his usual stand when he is in his deep thoughts.

"Troublesome… but I must do it after all…" thought Shikamaru. With that he took out two kunai's and start heading towards Miku. He throws it towards Miku but she dodges it and starts aim the flame on him. Although he dodge, but it still caught its arm. "Damn it, too troublesome…"

A/N: So how was it? Next coming up, shikamaru vs Miku and NejiShino vs Sawata. Hope u guys will read it…… Pls R&R Seeya and thx for the reviews .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shikamaru, Neji, Shino Here!**

**With Shikamaru**

"Here goes nothing." Shikamaru throws another five more kunai towards the end of the room where Miku standing. "Pathetic of you, I don't understand why you are throwing these kunai towards me but it WON"T WORK!" Miku ran straight towards Shikamaru with her hand surrounding by fire and is ready to cut him. "Kagemane no jutsu" Shikamaru perform with a smirk on his face. "Hn, it won't work stupid. (She finds herself can't move) Wait, why I can't move, you purposely want me to go near you to form shadow." Miku said with a shocked. "You're right, now that you are under my control, it will not be so troublesome." With that, Shikamaru moved up his right hand where Miku's hand is surrounded by fire. When he was about to move the hand towards his neck, which it will make Miku do it too, the fire when off. "Shit!" Miku jump away from him. "Pathetic of you, maybe you can control my body movements with kagemane jutsu but you can't control my fire." Miku laughed wickedly.

"Haiz, why I'm always the one fighting with girls, must remember to pick a guy opponent next time. How I wish to see the clouds now. Plan 2." Shikamaru thought and ran towards Miku throwing shuriken this time. "What you are thinking, I told you this won't work." Miku said and start to aim the fire on him again. "What the…" Miku quickly jump away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru has gone towards her which is the only light to perform the jutsu but it doesn't work. "You are not thinking that I'm not aware that you just use these shurikens to let you come closer. You can only get the light from me since I'm the only one having this special thing to actually light up the fire."

Miku quickly burst the flame all over the room. "Plan 3" Shikamru said with a smirked. Suddenly the fire was connected to all the shurikens and kunais which have been thrown by Shikamaru. "What, it is connected with a wire gauze, YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY STUPID STRATEGIC YOU HAVE!!!!!" Miku was shocked, she can't move again. "If I was going to tell you how many strategies I have, I'm dead by now. Troublesome girls….." Both of them walk towards each other and they stopped. "I've used you to blast the flame and cause the metal to heat up and a mere light will appear same for the wire gauze, it make it even brighter. "Give me a break for it." She tried to use her strength to overcome it. "Useless, I'm not that weak to let you actually overcome this jutsu." Shikamaru said. He starts to move his hand to his pocket and took out a thick cloth. Too bad for Miku, she don't have one. They walk towards the wall and each took a kunai. Of course, Miku is hurt by it since is SUPER DUPER HOT. "If you throw that, you will also get hurt stupid." Miku said. Shikamaru just smirked. Then he tied an explosion tag on it and ready to throw. Unfortunate for her again, she doesn't have explosion tag. Then they throw kunai towards each other. This time, Shikamaru didn't dodge. When the kunai, almost there he release. "Plan 4!" Miku got release but she can't dodge, so she uses her hand to block it. An explosion sound is heard.

"Don't acts like your dead, it is just a minor explosion, you can't move for the time being." Shikamaru walk towards her and place her on a wall. "How do you know, how do you know about the magnesium tape around my hand? You can't probably saw outing it on my hand, it's too dark." Miku said blindly. "You said it yourself."

_Flash back_

"_You are not thinking that I'm not aware that you just use these shurikens to let you come closer. You can only get the light from me since I'm the only one having this special thing to actually light up the fire."_

Miku was shocked about it. "Whereas for the magnesium tape, I look carefully to your fire. It doesn't seem like fire to me since I saw you bursting flame. It's too bright to be a fire. After you say that, I can hundred percent sure is magnesium tape. Troublesome…"

"Shikamaru!!!" Shikamaru heard Temari's voice and walk towards him. "Where are the others?" Shikamaru asked. "I heard from your comrade, name Lee, Sakura has beaten Kabuto and now his in Lee's hand."

Lee said. "I see, got it already. You go ahead with Miku. I'll find Shino and the others. See if I can help him.". "Be careful!" Said Temari. He lifts up his hand and went towards the other room.

A/N: So how is it? I'm sorry that I didn't write the shino and neji's battle in this chapter and I'm also sorry that this chapter is kind of short. By the way, I will not be updating for one whole week since I'll be going for vacation with my family. So pls R&R. thank you and once again I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Neji and Shino's Fight**

**With shino and neji**

"Haiz, Neji, Neji, do you think you can ever beat the superior here. Don't waste your chakra. You may can see me from any direction but I can read your mind that what useful. For Shino, don't even think of putting a bug on me because as usual I can read your mind." Said Sawata with a smirk on him. "Listen Shino, let me deal with him, I'll beat him don't interfere in my battle." Said Neji looking tired. "NO. This is not your battle but is my battle. Don't think of interfering. You may be good but you're not the best." Said Shino. Then, the conversation goes on and on and on. "Oh My Goodness, you guys are fighting over me. Ah, I'm so touch but DUN GET TOO NASTY!" With that, Sawata head straight towards Neji and Shino. When Neji is about to hit him, he punch Neji on his face and poof. "WHAT!!!!! Is a kawarimi jutsu. Wait a minute why can't I sense that. I DON'T GET IT!!!!!!!!!" Sawata thought.

**Sawata's P.O.V.**

I have a weakness which is a weakness that I never get to realizes it. Until now I still don't get what Orochimaru Sama told me.

_Flash back_

"_Sawata, I gave you the power that you want and now you will work for me and is only me. Always remember one thing Sawata, I only say it once and only once. Listen, when two clouds arise, Sun will be block and darkness will take over light. Remember what I say this is your weakness." Orochimaru told me this sentence. Of course I've ask him what that actually means but he wouldn't tell me a single thing. What's my weakness……_

"Neji, are you thinking what I'm thinking now?" Ask Shino sitting at a back of a wall. "Yes, if this you mean. Maybe he can read our minds but if we attack together, his unable to read both of our minds and think in the same time. This is also why he can't track us because we have our bunshin at the other side." Said Neji. "Come out, you little cowards. Don't think you can hide for your whole life time. Take this!!!" sawata throw a ball on the floor and thus poison smoke came out of it, he jump up and landed on one of the pillars. Neji and Shino did the same thing.

With that, Sawata starts a punch on Shino but he never thinks that Neji is at the back. A full blow punch from Neji and Shino is hit onto Sawata form the back and the front. "WHY! WHY! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING." Sawata scream in the most horror way ever. "This can't go on like that or else I'll be dead." Thought Sawata and quickly hide up.

"Sawata, it's useless to hide before our eyes. Have you forgotten about my Byakugan and Shino's female bug which is always by your side." Said Neji. "Kikachuu!!" With that, Shino's male bugs start to crawl on his shirt and suck his remaining chakra. Horrible screaming is once heard again. "He sure likes to scream." Said Shino. "I agree with you." With that both of them starts to head to the door. "WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! You don't think that you have beaten me by just using this small little bugs don't you."Kunais are thrown towards Neji and Shino with a full blast of chakra within the kunais. "Hokkeshou kaiten" Neji turns and is protected by his own chakra whereas for Shino, he uses his bugs to defend it. "It can't be, look Neji, my bugs are returning to me." The bugs are all returning to Shino without consuming any chakra of Sawata.

"My little child there, you have again forgotten that I can read people minds. I've knew that you are going to consume my chakra that's why, I've make my chakra poisoned so that nothing can suck my chakra." Sawata laugh wickedly. (_No Idea why he like to laugh so much.)_ "Neji let's go." With that Shino and Neji ran towards Sawata and start to have a hand to hand combat with him. "I don't get it; I can't read their mind again. SHIT!!" A full blast punch from Shino is hit onto Sawata's face again. Then, Neji from behind turn Sawata and said "Hakke Rokujuuyounsho". Neji starts to strike Sawata with two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes until sixty four strikes.

"I've close up all your chakra points, you can't use your chakra for the time being." Neji said looking at him. "Why, why, WHY I CAN'T READ YOUR MIND!!!" Sawata said with his body lying on the floor unable to really move. "Is not that you can't read our movement, Sawata, is just that a human can read one's mind but not two. Plus, when we both combined our power to fight you, our mind have only been thinking about our plan and you have no other choice but to know our mind and try to reflect the attack. This makes your mind to think and have other people's idea in your mind." Said Shino. "Now I understand what Orochimaru's said,When two clouds arises, Sun will be block and darkness will take over light. Because of my own power, I've cause myself a self destruct. Kill me now." Said Sawata with a small smile on his face.

"Neji, Shino!!" Shikamaru shout when he saw them. "Shikamaru, what should we do with him?" Asked Shino. "Temari will be here to take him back. Let's go to Garaa and the others, they may need our help." Said Shikamaru. "SHIKAMARU!! BIG NEWS!!!" Ino shout. "Ino, don't shout what happen?" asked Shikamaru with Ino hugged him from the back. "A number of Sound ninja have attacked Konoha village. We don't have much ninja there. What should we do??" asked Ino worriedly. "Shikamaru, we must go back. They need us there. Believe in Naruto, Garaa and Sakura. They can handle themselves." Said Neji. Everyone agreed it and start to head towards Konoha with Sawata, Miku and Kabuto with them. "Sakura, can you hear us?" asked Shikamaru throught the hand free. It seems that they have lost their contact with Naruto and Garaa. Therefore they contact Sakura. "I can hear you, Shikamaru. What is it?" asked Sakura still running towards where Naruto and Garaa are. "Listen! Shino, Neji and I will be heading back to Konoha to back up them since there's a war between Konoha and Sound now." Said Shikamaru. "I should have known it from the beginning. Go Shikamaru. Don't need to be worry about us. I promise you. We will be back safe and sound with Sasuke along." Said Sakura with a smirked on her face. "Sakura, don't forget to beat Orochimaru upside down. We are counting on you. Show your true strength. We are going now. Troublesome." Before he can say bye, Ino snatch the hand free and said, "Hey Forehead girl, don't die so easily. We haven't finished our fight between us during the chuunin exam. I don't want it to be a forever tie. Come back and fight me." Said Ino. "YOU BET I WILL INO PIG!" Said Sakura full with confidence.

**Back at Konoha**

"Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, why are you guys here? Where are the others?" Tsunade asked worriedly and fighting in the same time. "We are sorry that we are here. But we can't leave Konoha like that. Please believe in them. They will be back safe and sound. I know that I'm the leader for this mission, that's why I've choose to believe them once again. Please let us here to fight against the sound." Explain Shikamaru with a serious face on him. Tsunade feel relief and said "Alright. You will stay here and fight with us. Sakura is my student, whereas for Naruto, I know him well. Plus they have Garaa with them. I want to believe her and the others. Listen, since you guys all are jounin levels. You are all to protect Konoha with your life." Said Tsunade Sama. "YES!!!" with that all of them start to fight with the sound ninja.

**With Garaa and Naruto**

"Hn. Sasuke, I should have knew that you are on our side. It seems that you have kill Itachi." Said Naruto with his eyes on Orochimaru which is still finding for their location. " Shut up Naruto. Yes I've killed Itachi. We can discuss that later. HIS HERE!" Said Sasuke sensing Orochimaru here. A few daggers are throwing towards them. Thanks to Garaa's sand they are saved. "Can't you guys talk about that later? We still got a fight here." Said Garaa looking tired.

"Well, well, Sasuke if you just come with me. Everything will be easy. Come to me and become one with me." Said Orochimaru with a smirked on him. "NEVER!!!" Shout Sasuke. With that he run towards him and start to kick him but before he can touch him, his cursed seal starts to react. Sasuke drop down in pain. Naruto and Garaa quickly jumps towards Sasuke and pulled him backwards. Suddenly the door opened, it is review that it is Sakura. "SASUKE!" Sakura shout and found out that he is with Garaa and Naruto. A smirked Orochimaru is seen.

A/N: So how is it? Sorry that I take a long time to update. I have to attend my school and everything. What will Sasuke react when he saw Sakura? What will Orochimaru next idea? Ohya, If you are wondering they are now jounins. PLS R&R Thx.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The bond ones share**

"Sakura……" Sasuke thought. "It can't be am I dreaming again? Sasuke is with Naruto and Garaa? What is happening?" Sakura mind full with thoughts. "Sakura, now that u has seen Sasuke, will I get your love by any chance?" thought Garaa. "Sakura must be happy about meeting Sasuke back with him helping us but Garaa…" Naruto thought. "So this is Tsunade's student and Sasuke long lover, I guess I need some help her." Smirk Orochimaru thinking about it.

Without thinking another second, Orochimaru's head dash to Sakura's side and is about to stab her with the knife in his mouth but to found out that it is just a white cloth.

The next thing he found out is that Sakura is beside of Garaa not Sasuke. With that he smirks again. (Why he like to smirk so much). "Sakura, you don't need to worry about Sasuke, his… his on… his on our side." Said Garaa with his head looking at the floor. "Garaa, I'm not worry about him at all, no matter his on or not on our side. That doesn't matter, what's matter now is your injuries. Naruto, Sa... Sasuke, I'll heal all of you now. Gather here please." Sakura said. "Ninpoun. White Silk Illusion." With that Sakura jump up high and threw her silk towards Orochimaru and now, his just like Kabuto, trap in the silk. "Orochimaru, this is one jutsu that you will never know, cause this is my new jutsu." With that, Sakura jump towards her friends and start to heal them one by one. When she is healing Sasuke, her eyes dare not to look into his. She is afraid that she will get addicted to it once again.

**SasukeP.O.V.**

_I never expect me to be the last one to be healed. I have no idea about why she won't look into my eyes. Whenever she is with Garaa, I feel like my heart got stab by a katana. Since when she starts to go well with that monster and since when Garaa know how to treat people nice especially with Sakura. One more thing that I'm wondering, hoe she gets to be that strong? Is it me or Garaa?_

**Orochimaru P.O.V.**

_This little kunoichi is once a weak and always need people to protect her and now, she actually succeed in capturing me in this stupid good looking silk. This jutsu, I've never seen it before, is it really her jutsu? I must f find away to get out of here_

Once Sakura has finish healing all of them, she starts to walk to Orochimaru and perform some hand seal. Then, she disappeared in the air. "Where is she?" Sasuke asked. "She has hide herself in the cloth of her own, even smell can't detect her now." Garaa said with a smriked. Once again, Sasuke feel that his blood is rushing up. "Why he knows everything about Sakura is like from top to bottom." Sasuke thought. After a while, Orochimaru has get his body out by going through the small little gap that Sakura has use it to throw kunai when she is fighting with Kabuto. "Take This!!!!!" Sakura said and throw a bunch of needles towards Orochimaru but as usual, he dodges it in one second. "Got you." Sakura murmured. The next thing Orochimaru find himself is a bunch of sand grabbing his hand. "Desert Coffin" Garaa said and Orochimaru hand got boom. "We are not done yet Orochimaru." Sakura said.

With that a silk start to wrap around Orochimaru's body. Sakura pulled him up and throw him to the fall but to find once again Garaa there with his sand start to smash Orochimaru's body. "Poop" a sound is heard. "Damn, is a kawarimi jutsu." Sakura said. When she felt Orochimaru's presence at the back of her is too late, Orochimaru has her in hand. "I never expect you can be this good, Sakura but with your level of fighting you definitely can't beat the hell out of me. Sasuke, your little precious comrades is in my hand. Stop fooling around and join me."Said Orochimaru. "Think before you say, Orochimaru..." Sakura said with her hand on Orochimaru's stomach. In a second, Sakura hand start to perform pink chakra and Orochimaru can feel that he can't breathe and he also feel that something is being sucked. Immediately he release Sakura and throw to the ground just to be catch by Sasuke. "Damn you little girl, cough, what have you done?" Orochimaru said. "Sakura, Sakura, you alright?" Sasuke ask worriedly. "I'm fine Sasuke-kun, don't worry." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Sasuke is shocked by her face expression but return her with a true smile of him. "Orochimaru, I won't tell you how and why and what until I get what I want." Sakura said with a smirked again.

"Listen guys, I need some corporation, just like a team work so that I can kill Orochimaru. To kill him, we must use this technique since Yondaime's jutsu is gone." Sakura said. "Got what you say, Sakura-chan. Just lead the way and we will help you." Naruto said and Garaa and also Sasuke just smirked to show her a yes. "Good, here is the plan. But before that, there is something that I want to warn you guys. Sasuke-kun, you are not allowed to activate your curse seal and save as much chakra as you can, I need your full blast chidori later. Got it?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke said and activate his sharing an. "Good. Naruto, you are to control your kyuubi chakra as much as you can. I don't want you to get hurt to badly. Ohya, I want you to save your chakra too for your full blast rasengan." Sakura said. "Leave it all to me, Sakura-chan." Naruto said and give a good big smile for her. "Lastly, Garaa, no matter what happen, don't let Shukaku to take over you. You're the one that I believe in most since you are going to team up with me in this battle."

"Sasuke-kun, you can never hide that long you know, better think of a plan fast or not I'll kill your precious friends and start have you back with me." Orochimaru said. "We can't make him wait longer; I'll explain the plan fast, so listen carefully." Sakura said. After explaining, Sakura and Garaa dash towards Orochimaru's side.

H/N: So how was it? Sry tat I took such a long time to update. But I have no choice since I have my school to attend to. Well what's the jutsu tat Sakura use to defeat Orochimaru? What is her plan? Find it out from the next chapter. Pls R&R thx.

Yukibozu : You muz read it to find it out. .-.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7: The battle**

"His harder than I thought, no wonder it took Tsunades special jutsu out when she is fighting him." Said sakura. With that, Sakura jumps towards Orochimaru and perform some hand seals. "That hand seal, is the signal." Garaa and Naruto thought and start to perform the same hand seal. Then, the trios start to shout, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu." A poof of smoke is seen all around the place and Orochimaru try to search for Sakura's, Garaa's and Naruto's monsters but to be found that he is tied by Sakura's cloth.

"A shinobi should look at underneath the underneath, haven your teacher teaches you that before." Sakura said with her hand tighten the grip of her silk. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto now." The two shinobi nodded and start to perform rasengan and chidori. "Garaa, help me would you?" Garaa starts to use his sand to tighten the grip of the silk on Orochimaru. My, my, don't you know that by only using the ransengan and chidori wont kill me, pathetic little kunoichi's plan." Orochimaru smirk but his smirk has to be return when he saw Sakura per form the same hand seal when he feel something inside him have been drain out. "Ninpoun, White handed Life" With that Sakura's silk start to glow in green where the light have burst out from Garaa's sand.

_Flash back_

"_Listen, I have a jutsu which can sucked human force life but of course, this jutsu is forbidden to use unless I have Tsunade-shisou's permission. Of course I have now. The weakness of this jutsu is, I'll need to wrap the people with my silk, and after I succeeded, I'll have no chakra left since I've just fought with Kabuto. Therefore, Garaa you know what to do but don't go over it. I don't want you to turn to Shukaku okay?" Sakura said while Sasuke frowned and Garaa have a slight blush on his face. "Kay" That's what Garaa said with his head facing another place._

"_Damn, why will he know everything and I know nothing." Sasuke cursed inwardly. "Sasuke-kun, you there?" Sakura ask as Sasuke look into her eyes because the two of them look away. "Erm…listen…Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you guys are too prepare for the last blow. Sasuke-kun you can determine by using Sharingan. Therefore, both of you do some team work for me okay?" Sakura look at them. "You bet, Sakura-chan." "Hn." _

_End of flash back_

"Naruto, NOW!" With that, both of them run towards Orochimaru's side and shout together, "Rasengan" "Chidori", and then both of them push the rasengan and chidori towards Orochimaru. "My, my, for my last word. I may have lost my life but your little pathetic friend, Garaa will turn to Shukaku once I've died. Ohya and one more thing, the curse seal on Sasuke-kun's neck will never go even I've died. Well, now what will you do, Kunoichi." Orochimaru said with his last breath and died.

"SAKURA!!!!" Everyone shout but Garaa. When Sakura is about to drop down, Sasuke grab her in a very protective way. "Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked. "I'm alright." Sakura said while panting. "Where is cough, Garaa?" Sakura asked while she still looks tired. "Sakura-chan, Bad news, Garaa…Garaa…, GARAA HAS BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO SHUKAKU AND IS IN THE WAY TO OUR VILLAGE!!!!!!!" Naruto shout with tears forming in his eyes. "Sakura, you are not in the condition to go now." Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun, believe in me no matter what, I won't die, because I still have to help you with your curse seal, right? Plus, I have something to tell you after this battle, so I won't die." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Fine, but I'll go with you and you must be alive, cause, I have something to say too." Sasuke said with a smile.

They've run towards Garaa, which now is a small version of Shukaku. "Garaa, Garaa, please…, I beg you, return to the Garaa I know." Sakura said walking towards Garaa. "Get…get away from me! Sakura, I… I … I don't want to hurt you." Garaa said while still holding his head shouting in pain. Sakura look at her where her tears start to shed. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!!!" with that Garaa hit Sakura and throw her towards the tree behind her. "SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke and Naruto said and jump towards Sakura.

"Garaa, this is how far you're going." Sasuke starts to form his Sharingan. "Don't. DON'T! Listen, I'll deal with him, you guys don't interfere I can and I will convince Garaa okay?" Sakura shouted. Without any choices, Sasuke step backwards and Naruto hold Sasuke so he won't interfere. "Teme, listen believe in Sakura. I know she can do it. Garaa has opened his heart a lot since the day Sakura with him. That's why; believe in her, she can do it. She's not the olden Sakura who only knows how to chase you." Naruto said while watching at Sakura and Sasuke just nodded when he heard it.

"Garaa, I beg you, return to your old self will you please." Tears keep falling but she'll just get pushed backwards. However, even if he didn't notice it, her distance between Sakura and Garaa has come closer every time he pushes her to the back and the pain has also been reducing. When Sakura is in a very close distance, she dodges the attack with her last strength and hug Garaa. "Garaa, for once, please…please… return to the Garaa that I know." Sakura hug him while still crying. "She…she…hug me when I'm in the form of Shukaku. Is this warm that I've been finding all along is it this?" While he still in his thoughts wondering, he has turn into his normal self and faint in Sakura's embrace Sakura is glad and start to faint to. "SAKURA!!!!!!!GARAA!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Sasuke shout while running to them.

A/N: Well, how is this chapter goes? Hope you guys like it. What will happen when they return to the village? What happen to the village now? How's everybody? And how will Sakura heal Sasuke's curse seal? Find out in the next chapter. Pls R&R, THX! .-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Sacrifice**

Sakura slowly open her gentle eyes and got curious with the white building and white bed she's on, "Where…where am I?" Sakura ask without noticing Naruto is with her. "Sakura-chan you are awake. Glad you did. You are in Konoha's hospital. Wait me here; I'll call Tsunade-obaachan for you." Naruto is about to run outside just to find that Sakura's hand tugging on his clothes. "Wait, Naruto. Are you ok? Your wounds sure get a good medical but how about Garaa? Is he ok? Ohya, Where's Sasuke-kun? Is he captured by Tsundae-shishou? And how long have I pass out? How's Konoha village now? And……" Naruto cut in said, "One question by one Sakura-chan. First let me just get u Tsunade-obaachan, that's the best." When Naruto is about to turn his head he heard Tsunade's voice. "There is no need to find me. I'm here, ill be answering her questions. Naruto get out, I'll speak too her privately." With that, Naruto went out of the room.

"Sakura, don't interrupt until I finish talking. First, our village is alright and the war has ended. Everyone is rebuilding Konoha together. Your group which supposes to kill Orochimaru has succeeded. Everyone is ok although there are still ninja that sacrifice in this war. We have a funeral for them already. You have been sleeping for the whole week. Plus, Sound village and Orochimaru have been disposed. Garaa has been healing himself until now. Don't worry his ok. Whereas for Sasuke, his curse seal will be your mission to seal or heal it after you're recovering. His punishment is a slight one. His not allow leaving the village for two months and he must take the jounin which is conducted by Kakashi himself. Anything you wan to ask further on?" Tsunade finish her speaks with a pleasant look on her face. "Tsunade-shishou, one more thing, the jutsu to remove Sasuke-kun's curse seal, is neither a healing nor a sealed justsu. I don't know the out come of it if I use it. But… I want to try so make it as a forbidden jutsu please." Sakura said with a serious look on her. "You bet but if it came to a worst part I must stop you." Tsunade said. "No you mustn't Tsunade-shishou. No one is allowed to get in the room until I finished. If any interruption, I may be out of control and so do Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and Tsunade just nodded.

After three days of the battle with sound village, Sakura has fully recovered so do Garaa, Sasuke, Naruto and the others. Garaa must go back to Suna for he is a Suna Nin. "Sasuke-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura asked looking at the raven hair guy which is now sitting on the swing. "Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Well, I take that as a yes. Look Sasuke-kun I'm in charge of healing your curse seal. Is a mission so no objection. So erm… meet you at the Konoha hospital, 10.30 morning room 5. I'll prepare everything and make sure you have some mental preparation because… cause I didn't used it on anyone before. Okay?" Sakura said with a slight blush on her. "Whatever. Bye" With that, Sasuke walks away with only one mind set, which is before the healing process, he will definitely tell her his feelings.

"Come in, Sasuke-kun. Everything is ready." She took a last glance on the piece of rock and put it around her neck. "Erm… Sakura, before the healing process, since we don't know what will happen, I want to tell you something." Sasuke said with his eyes looking everywhere except Sakura. "You seem to be more erm… talkative today, what is it?" (Please tell me he want me to be his girlfriend or something like that.) Sakura said while inner self keep praying. "Sakura, I… I…, you know, since I leave the village, I start to think that you're…… (SAY IT ALREADY GREAT UCHIHA) you're… YOU'RE NOT THAT ANNOYING." He said while inner self sweat. Sakura almost fall off the chair. "I… I … see. Well erm let's just get going with the process already." Sakura said while inner self keep on begging her top take some action. "Sasuke-kun, sit at the middle of the circle there. Don't worry is not to seal it but to wash it away. You will feel pain for the time being until I successfully transfer it out of your body. Sakura and Sasuke both walk towards the circle and when everything is settle, Sakura starts to perform hand seals and a blue colour chakra is seen. Sakura put her palms on Sasuke's neck which is where the curse seal is. Sasuke feels warm at first and now feels hot then it starts to burn like mad. Sasuke scream in pain but he doesn't know that Sakura is in worst condition. Sakura has used the chakra to absorb the seal and transfer it to the rock that she's wearing. When Sasuke turns his head a little, he can seethe markings are traveling on Sakura's body. "SAKURA, STOP IT! It's ok if you can't continue. Urghh… Don't push yourself too hard. SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke scream Sakura's name when he saw the marks stay at Sakura's body and not moving. "Sasuke-kun, don't talk. It will distract me." Sakura blindly said and the marks start to travel again.

"Tsunade-obaachan will they be alright inside there? It seems that they are having some serious problem in there." Naruto said with a worry face. "Naruto, everything will be alright. Believe both of them." Tsunade look at the door. "HOKAGE-SAMA, WHERE'S SAKURA? IS THE PROCES FINISH?" Garaa dash towards the fifth hokage which make her sweat. "She's in there. Everything will be alright. Just pray for her now." Tsunade said and Garaa just give a small nod.

Half and hour gone, Sakura has finally finish sealing the curse seal into the rock which is still around her neck. Sakura can't stand on fall onto Sasuke while Sasuke blush and hold her waist. With her ever last breath, Sakura whisper into his ears, "I love you, Sasuke-kun." And immediately drop in his arms. "SAKURA!!!!!" Sasuke blindly shouted and cause the door to break apart. There standing a worried looks of Garaa's, Naruto's and Hokage's. "What are you guys standing there for GET SOME MEDICS HERE, we need immediate medication now." Tsunade shouted. After a whole long time of checking and everything, all of them are allow seeing her. "How's she?" Garaa asked looking into Tsunade's eyes. "Well, I'll explain to all of you of her condition." Tsunade said.

A/N: So how is this chapter? Hope you guys like it as ever. Now, what will happen to Sakura? Will Sasuke get the chance to say I LOVE YOU to Sakura? Where will Garaa take place? Find out in the next chapter. Till then. Seeya. Pls R&R THX. .-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : The Forgotten**

Sasuke awake now but to find himself in a room which is empty, immediately he knows that he is in a hospital. "What happen?" he think

**Flash back**

"_SAKURA!!!!!" Sasuke blindly shouted and cause the door to break apart. There standing a worried looks of Garaa's, Naruto's and Hokage's. "What are you guys standing there for GET SOME MEDICS HERE, we need immediate medication now." Tsunade shouted._

"_Sasuke, you are suppose to go for a rest now, leaves Sakura to me. Shizune take care of him." With that shizune hit him with and injection and cause him fainted._

**End of flash back**

When Sasuke get holds of what is happening, the only thing he can think now is Sakura, so he rush out of his room and went towards Sakura's room. "Miss, may I know Haruno Sakura's room number?" Sasuke asked with a shaking tone. "Sure, her room is just next door from yours, you… hey don't rush. Haiz, he doesn't even know that." Shaking her head while Sasuke run towards Sakura's room.

"SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke shouted while bursting in her room. "Naruto, told you to be…, Sasuke." Garaa said while looking shocked. "Is that Naruto making so much noise?" Sakura asked while sitting on her bed. "No, is Uchiha Sasuke." Garaa said looking back at Sakura. "Sakura, you alright?" Sasuke blush while asking her. "I don't know who are you, but thanks for your concern I'm alright." Sakura said with a smile while everyone look at Sakura with a shock expression. "I'm back. YO, Sasuke I see that you are here to see…, why you guys look like these. Sakura-chan, don't you know him, his Sasuke." Naruto said while looking at everyone's expression. "I'm sorry but I don't know…, wait your name is Uchiha Sasuke, it though sounds familiar. Where did I hear that from, ouch my head hurts." Sakura said holding her head.

"It's about time now, Sasuke you have a medical check up to do, come." Tsunade said while dragging him out of Sakura's room. "I guess is decide already." Tsunade said. "What is decide, what happen to Sakura, what the hell is happening now?" Sasuke asked while looking at Tsunade. "Listen Sasuke, don't even think of interrupting me. I've told all of them this thing."

**Flash back**

"_Well, I'll explain to all of you of her condition. I've checked her personally and thank goodness, she is ok as long as she doesn't use her chakra for this coming one week. It's dangerous so Garaa, Naruto and Ino make sure she doesn't us her chakra. But, there is one thing I need you guys to be prepared, she may lost part of her memory." Tsunade said with a sad expression on her face. Immediately, Garaa slammed the table and said, "What was that suppose to be? Saying that she is alright and now you say she might lose part of her memories!" Tsunade sighed and said, "Listen Garaa, I want her to be alright too. No matter what is it, she will have the memories back in times. Give her sometime about it."_

**End of Flash back**

"So, now you are telling me that, the part of memory she lost is me. Everything about me, even the surgery, she has forgotten. I can't believe it." Sasuke said and ran towards her room. He dash towards her side and hold her arms with both of his hands. "Why, why no Sakura. Why, why do you must forget about me when I'm, when I'm… (A drop of tears slide down from his cheek whiles his face looking at the floor.) Never mind already. Sorry to scare you. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, one of your team mates. Naruto will explain the rest to you. Bye." Sasuke said while pulling the necklace which have the rock, which is a meteor containing the cursed seal from her neck without her noticing. "Sasuke-san, I'm sorry that I can't remember a thing about you, but I promise someday, someday I will remember it." Sakura said while the Uchiha walk away with a smirked on his face, representing the pain he is feeling when he heard her calling him Sasuke-san.

"Sakura, I'll be back, Ino make sure she don't move too much thanks." Garaa said while running out of the room. "UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!" Garaa called out making Sasuke to turn his head. "What now with you?" Sasuke said while placing the necklace around his neck. "Let's talk somewhere else." With that, Garaa walk out of the hospital while Sasuke follow him.

They have found themselves to be sitting on each swing at the park now. None of them talk until Garaa starts the conversation. "Uchiha Sasuke, to tell you the truth, I'm in love with Sakura and so are you. I've been wondering since the day I fall in love with her. If you are back, will she love me or you? That's why I have a promise to myself if she wants to return you to Konoha then I shall help her but if you ever hurt her again, I will take her from you. It seems that because of you, Sakura has lost part of her memory, that's why; I'm here to challenge you fair and square. I will get Sakura's heart and make sure she will be happy with me. Not that I'm treating her like an object but I'm treating her as the girl I love and I want to be with. Guess I say too much to day." Garaa stood up and is about to leave the place when Sasuke said, "Garaa, I guess Sakura and Naruto did change you a lot. I'm accepting your challenge and no matter what is the result, we will never have fight over it. Sakura will choose who she love the most herself." Sasuke said and walks away while his hand clenching the meteor.

"Hey, Ino. That Sasuke guy, can you tell me more about him. I don't know why but when I saw him, I felt like something is missing. Plus you guys never mention why I am stuck in this hospital with part of my memory lost." Sakura said with a strong determine in her eyes. Ino has no idea how to answer her and lucky for her now, Sasuke came in and said. "Hey, Sakura, I'll answer your question. Ino can leave us both alone for some time. I won't hurt her." Ino look back to Sakura and saw her nodding, so she went out of the room leaving the two of them alone. "Sakura, the reason you are here (pulling the chair and sit beside Sakura) is because of me. I won't tell you why is it, until you find out yourselves. Therefore, (moving close towards Sakura and whisper into her ear) quickly remember me." With that he stand up and is about to leave the room before Sakura call out, "Erm Sasuke-san." "Call me Sasuke-kun will do, you always call me that last time." "Oh ok, Sasuke-kun, I think I can understand why that you don't want to tell me about myself and you. Maybe is something that hurts a lot for me. Thanks for concerning about me. I really wish that I can have back that part of memory and then we can have that team seven back again. If you ell boring at the other side of the room, feel free to come here we can chat and play together. Ohya, Garaa will be also staying until I'm fully recovered. See ya around Sasuke-kun." With that, Sasuke lift the room with a tiny "Hn". "Haven't change a bit of her, still as annoying as ever although she has a part of memory lost." Thought Sasuke while sitting on his bed.

A/N: So sorry that I take such a long time to update, it seems that there are some problems in uploading files . Well how is this chapter going? What will happen to Garaa when he is back at Suna? What will team 7 encounters for their new mission? Will their has anything to do with the village Suna? Find out in the next chapter. Pls R&R THX. .-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Beginning**

"Ah, feel so refresh after staying in that white hospital for then whole week." Sakura said while stretching her hand. "Standing there with your hands up will cause someone to knock and fall you know, (hissing in her ear) Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said while holding her shoulder and turn her around to face him. "Eh…… EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shout and move backwards but fell down because of a certain banana skin (Well it just fall down from the sky or something. Kidding. .-). Lucky for her that Sasuke has hold her tight around her waist and pull her close to him. "Well, I'm not like this at the past but I guess if is for you, I'll change a bit. (Hissing in her ear again) Oh-hi-me-sa-maa." Once he finish saying, he quickly release her as Sakura feel her cheek is getting redder and redder. "Sa-ku-ra-chan" "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted at whomever is it that is standing beside her since she thought that it will be Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." Sakura help Kakashi to stand as if he can't move because of the damage that he received. "I guess, I should have pulled up my forehead protractor when I'm with Sakura. Who know when she will shout and started hitting me as if I'm a pan cake or something? Ahahahaha, (Everyone have a look of this, --lll) just joking. Well, back to business, Sakura, Sasuke you two are suppose to go to tsunade-sama's office now. We, team 7 have a mission to do."

After they finish packing their stuff, Sakura and Sasuke went to the office together. "Hey, Sakura, I will advice you to get your mind straight and walk while your eyes looking at the direction you are heading to not looking at me." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Excuse me, arrogant little brat there, WHO DID YOU JUST SAY THAT IS LOOKING AT YOU???" Sakura has a really scary face with her. "I just said is you, oh-hi-me-sa-maa" Sasuke said while moving near to her. Well lucky for him that she didn't move away but start to ask him a question. "By the way, Sasuke-kun. Why are you acting like this to me? Erm… not that I'm peeking you or something, but that time I saw you talking to your erm fan girls and it seems that you are not a playboy and you don't talk like this but in a bit cool or rude way." Sasuke look at her with a shocking look on her and tell her, "The only girl I will ever treat her like this is you since you are my little princess. We got to rush there before your shishou start shouting at us." He pulled her hand and run towards the Godaime's office.

"You guys are lucky that you are here just in time. Well, I shall explain the mission to you now. In this mission, you guys are supposed to go to Suna as one of the representative of Konoha's village and attend the ceremony of having the new kazekage-sama which is none other than Sabaku no Garaa." Tsunade-sama said with a smirk on her face because of the looks that team 7 having. "Ohya, one more thing. The first request by the new kazekage-sama to Sakura and of course team 7 for one whole month. Sakura, after the ceremony, you are supposed to teach the medic-nin there. Whereas for you two little brats, you guys are suppose to be helping in mission whenever the kazekage-sama ask since he knows that you guys will never leave Sakura there alone. Kakashi, you will come back once the ceremony is done. That's all, start packing you bags and head out after your lunch." "Hai."

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan. I wonder why Garaa has called you to have a training session for the Suna's medic-nins. AH, maybe he wants you to be there longer rather than teaching them. Hehehehe. Little tricky of him, that little Garaa." Suddenly, Naruto gulp since he can feel a sudden bad aura from the other side of Sakura. Sasuke has been listening to what Naruto said and feel jealous which is what he doesn't admit to himself. "Well, well, Naruto. If you have time to think of something like that. Why don't you start thinking of bringing us some food while I and Sakura will get some firewood?" Sasuke said with an arrogant voice. They have been walking the whole day with Naruto and Sasuke fighting along the way, therefore, Kakashi stop them by telling them they are camping her for tonight since it will take around 3 days to reach Suna.

"Ne, Sakura." Sasuke called upon her while finding the firewood. Sakura look at him and asked "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" which make him blush slightly. "Are you happy about meeting…… Garaa again?" He asked looking worried. "Of course I am since Garaa is one of my best friends." By listening the two secret words BEST FRIENDS, he walk near Sakura and push her towards a tree leaning on of his hand on the tree while Sakura is just one centimeter away from him. "Hn, you sure have developed to be best friends with him while I'm not here. Then, (hissing in her ears again) tell me something. Who am I to you, Oh-hi-me-sa-maa?" "Hmm… let me see, you are my (using her hand to pinch Sasuke's hand so that she can walk away from that position.) Best friend and team mate." Listening to that, Sasuke has a slight smile but a sad one. Then he thought, "A best friend and team mate har, I guess it will take time." With that both of them walk towards Kakashi sensei.

After around three days of walking, finally they reach Suna. "You guys are the representative of Konoha village, I believe. Well this way please." The Jounin level of Suna's ninja has bring them towards the place they will be staying. Once they arrive, they are shock to see that it is a mansion. Well a bit smaller one of course. "Since you will be having mission after the ceremony, you guys are allow to stay here. By the way, our kazekage-sama are busy now, so you won't be seeing him until the ceremony starts. I believe you all know that it will held tomorrow night. Therefore, please wear something formal to it. Well then, I will excuse myself from now on." After the brief explanation from the ninja, Kakashi said, "Well, I presume that all of you are tired, go and have a bath and rest. We will be having our dinner around 7 so make sure you are awake or else no dinner for you guys." With that, all of them went to their respective room and start to unpack their stuff. All of them have one thought in their mind which is "Starting from tomorrow onwards will be a big day."

A/N: Well, How's this one? Sasuke sure acts weird. Well why will Sasuke start to act like that? Will everything go well during the ceremony? Does Sakura have a feeling towards Sasuke and Garaa? Find out in the next chapter. Till then. .-


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Ceremony**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"What wrong with me, acting like that. I guess she sure feels I'm weird" Sasuke thought while lying on his bed. "NO, I know what's wrong with me and only I know." He thought again while walking into the bathroom to take a nice bath since later night is the ceremony.

"I acted like this because I love her and I prefer her to remember the past and not to remember. If she remembered, that means she will suffer from the past but if she didn't, maybe she will love the new me or that Garaa." Sasuke deep his head into the water. "When I receive the news about coming to Suna for the ceremony and missions. I hate it and I'm jealous because that means Sakura will be meeting Garaa. What is the meaning of Itachi's saying before he's dead, what's the meaning by I'm glad that you didn't follow my path. All this while, I thought that he want me to follow his path to become an avenger. What's all this about" He pull his head out and starts to walk out of the bath room.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"What's with Sasuke these days? I've heard from Ino about his attitude and I've seen it before too but when he's with me, I can't get it why is he like that." Sakura's thinking while choosing the cloth that she will be wearing. "But, no matter how I think of it, I feel that something is growing inside me when I'm with Sasuke. I don't know why, when I see him, it feels like I can get back my memories. I feel warm." Sakura thought while clenching on her shirt while a smile appear on her face.

"About meeting Garaa back I feel happy. I knew it since the beginning he's a very kind guy and I feel warm with him too but the warm is a different kind of warm. (Drop herself on her bed.) What's love?" Sakura think and stand up to dress herself.

**Garaa's P.O.V.**

"I plan it since from the start that I want team 7 to be here for the ceremony. I also plan that she sty here so that I can tell her my feelings but maybe I want to play fair with Sasuke, that's why I let him here. Not that Suna has not enough of ninja is just that I love her that's why I want to play fair. What should I do next?" Garaa thinks with the only 1 min he has as a free time.

"So all of you have dress nicely. Naruto still sticks with orange and Sasuke still stick with dark blue. Aiya, where's our only girl in team?" Kakashi said while looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "Sorry I'm kind of handling with my hair just now. Sorry that I'm late" Sakura said while bending over. "Saa, let's go." Sakura smile at them. The trio guys look at Sakura with a pair of big eyes. "Let's go." Sasuke said while pulling Sakura away from the sight of the guys. Sakura is now wearing a pink kimono which is a tight one. Her sleeve looks like it is tearing with only string connecting so as her lap. Of course she's wearing a dark grey short in it. She has a necklace around her neck on it and a one sided ear ring.

In the ceremony, Sasuke and his two members are shock to see so many famous ninjas are here. "Ahar, found you guys! What are you doing standing here dumbfounded? Go have fun." Temari said while pushing the three of them. They are also shock to see that their sensei is currently talking with the ninjas around. "Oh, I know you guys. Three of you are known as the new Sannin. Unexpected to see you guys here. Har, I see that Tsunade has a beautiful student here. May I have a dance with you?" That guy pulls out his hand to reach her. Of course Sasuke is so jealous that he said, "Well, I guess you have to wait for that because she has a promise to dance with me then Naruto then Kaka… (He has a thought of thinking that Kakashi with his pervert book)" "Then me." He heard someone say and turn his head to find Garaa standing there. "Wow, a beautiful girl sure is busy then I shall have my way to another girl then." The previous guy went away.

"Let's go, Ohimesamaa. You have a dance with me." Sasuke said pulling her to the dance floor. Both of them start to dance when the song is heard. Then Sakura asked, "Ano, Sasuke-kun, I don't remember promising to dance with you, you know." Sasuke answered her more to whispering in her ears, "I hate to see another guy holding your hand. Well if is someone you know holding your hands, I don't really mind but I still feels my blood boils." He said and then makes her turn which make her blush. While she's turning Sasuke let go his hand and let Naruto to dance with her. "Oh Naruto, I never know you can dance." Then he said, "Haha, well I have Hinata-chan teaching me. She's good at this since she always have all this ceremony." After the song ended, they have their ways to their seats and listen to the speech.

After having their dinner, they all stand up to greet the new kazekage-sama, which is Garaa. "Ne ne, Sakura-chan. Garaa sure looks weird with the out fit of his but I'm glad, I'll be the hokage next time for sure.Yosh!!" Naruto said. Sakura chuckle while she's not aware that Sasuke blushed. Then, Garaa walk down from the stage and head towards team 7's table while Temari and Kankuro can't be happier than it to find that their own little brother is growing up. When Garaa is just beside of Sakura, Sasuke know what will happen but he keeps quiet since this is his day. Well you can't blame him to grab the table cloth hard for it. "Sakura, I believe you still owe me a dance." Garaa said while taking his hand out and bow a bit. Sakura smile a bit and took his hand.

When the song plays, they start to dance. Well, of course they also start to talk. Here's the conversation

"Congrats, Garaa for becoming a kazekage."

"Thank you but I rather have you dancing with me like that. Sakura, thanks for coming to Suna and welcome."

Sakura smile a bit and said, "You're welcome."

Garaa can't help but to smile, well is a hidden smile. "I'm happy that you are here."

Sasuke starts to form a fist and feel like snatching her back. "You know, Sasuke. Don't try something stupid. You have your dance already."Kakashi said while Naruto nod.

Sasuke understand but he just can't bear to see that both of them are having their own time, so he stands up. Well Kakashi and Naruto start to get ready incase he got crazy. Then when they want to grab him, Sasuke bring up his cup and shout, "LET'S GIVE THE NEW KAZEKAGE A WARM WELCOME. LET'S DRINK FOR HIM!!!!" "YAY!!!" Both of them and of course Temari and Kankuro drop upon hearing that. It's really rare to see the Uchiha to shout like this. Sakura can't help but chuckle and walk towards Sasuke and take her cup up and all of them drink. The Kazekage now feel like laughing but also feel like killing the Uchiha.

When they are on the road back to their mansion, Sakura stop walking. Sasuke notice it and walk towards her. "Why aren't you walking?" Sakura smile and put her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke is shock but before he can say another thing, Sakura is get near to his ear and whisper, "You know it's rare to see you shout like that, O-ji-sa-maa." Then she ran towards Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke blush at what has happen but smirk and walk towards them too.

A/N: How is it? Sasuke sure know how to ruin the mood. Well hope that you guys like it. Now, what will happen during the whole month of staying at Suna? Will Garaa get to confess? What is Naruto's feeling toward Sakura and Hinata? Find it out in the next chapter. Till then. .-


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's notice

Sorry that I didn't post up the latest chapter as soon as possible. I'm in Japan now, having holiday. I will be posting my new chapter on this Wednesday since I will come back by then. So, Till then. Sorry again that I can't post up the newest chapter as soon as possible. Lucky I have my friend to post this notice for me. Hope to see more reviews when I come back please. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Thoughts of Naruto**

"Kankuro, ask Naruto to come." The new Kazekage ordered his assistant which is Kankuro, his own brother to summon Naruto to his office. "I'll go now then." With that, Kankuro disappear in a puff of smoke. "Finding me, Garaa?" Asked Naruto this now is with Kankuro in the office. Garaa nodded and Kankuro walk out of the office knowing that Garaa need some privacy with Naruto.

"What's make you calling me here right after my mission, Garaa?" Naruto ask cheerfully but notice that it is something important quickly changes into a more serious look. "Don't need to be serious, here I got some ramen and is from Ichiraku, I get it from Tsunade-sama." Garaa said while putting the ramen on the table. "Garaa, I never think that you actually got ICHIRAKU"S RAMEN, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said while hugging Garaa madly. "Enough of that already!" Garaa said while pushing Naruto away from kissing him (on the cheek). When they are eating, Garaa stop and asked, "Naruto, how's Sakura's memories for Sasuke?" Naruto heard that and stop eating too. "Start to worry? So far as I know, Sakura still can't remember a thing but she say she remembered something about a bench and a necklace." When Garaa heard what Naruto said, he immediately gets stunned. Naruto can't help but look sad then immediately have a cheerful look. "Come on Garaa, don't be too sad. Let me tell you something to boil up your blood. Sasuke is now constantly flirting with Sakura with his so call princess thingy. You won't want to lose to him right? I won't help you or Sasuke, so don't think that I'm helping him. One thing I wan to share, confess to her, tell her how u feel, you still have half month left before we leave. Thanks for the ramen, bye." Naruto said and walk out. "Tell her how I feel…" Garaa said while his deep in his thoughts.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I'm walking around after telling Garaa about it. I never thought it hurt to say that to him because no matter what I'm in love with Sakura-chan once. I saw the swing and run towards it. I used to sit alone in the swing when I'm a child but now I'm different. I have brothers like Sasuke and Garaa. I have a sister too which act like sometimes my mother, haha, which is Sakura-Chan.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura-Chan, actually I call you out for a date today, I want to tell you that, I …, erm I… I like you, Sakura-Chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto said to her while looking straight into her eyes. Sakura smiled and tell me, "Naruto, you like me as a sister, don't you? You don't love me like how my feelings to Sasuke-kun. Naruto I'm telling you this not that I'm not appreciating your feelings. (I nodded) I just want to say that the one you are in love with is not me. Try to close your eyes and feel the different of your feelings with me and Hinata-chan." I closed my eyes and I feel that I have a warm feeling from Hinata-chan which is different than Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan give me the feelings of a person who that I want to see her happy, is this the feelings of a sister? While Hinata-chan, I feel a strong flip flop in my stomach. I don't know anything about that. At first, I feel so happy that I'm in the same team as Sakura-chan but feel angry that Kiba is with Hinata-chan. Just a slight maybe, maybe this is what they say love??_

"_Naruto, my mission is complete, now is up to you to talk to Hinata-chan" Sakura said while pulling a red blush Hinata towards me. "Nar- na-ru-to-kun, erm… ano…" Before she can finish her words, I pull to a kiss. That time onwards I'm always with Hinata-chan and now I know I love her. But one thing about Sakura-chan's statement is wrong, I've once love her but now, she's my sister._

_End of flashback_

Naruto thought about that and starts to run towards their mansion to prepare a letter for his beloved one.

"Naruto, where have you been? Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked while looking at him coming in. "I've went to see Garaa but Sakura is not there." _Glad that she is not there._ Sasuke thought. "Naruto mind having a little talk?" Sasuke asked while inviting him into his room. "Let's go" Soon, both of them are sitting in Sasuke's room playing staring at each other. "Come on teme, don't just look at me, you said you have something to ask didn't you?" Naruto ask while looking away. "You are right. I want to ask… how… is …" Suddenly Naruto just said "SAY IT ALREADY!!!!" Sasuke look shock with that and said, "Alright I'll say. I want to ask you, how's Sakura when I'm gone? You know the time when I'm not around?" Sasuke asked. I've knew it is something about Sakura-chan. Alright I'll tell you. She have intensive training with Tsunade-obaachan and then later on have a mission in Suna to train the medic Nins since she is known as one of the best medic nin in Konoha. Then I have no idea what happen since I'm away with that pervert white hair for training. When I come back, I heard from Garaa that he is in love with Sakura and end of story."

After the long talking with Naruto, Sasuke is the only staying in his room now. _So, that's what happens when I'm not there. She never forgets of me, the every same date of the month when I left her, she will be on the bench. Am I that important?? _Sasuke thoughts wonder around all night. "Sasuke, you in there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke open the door and walk towards him. "What?" He simply asked. "I'm just here to tell you that do you know Sakura is still not back yet?" Sasuke suddenly get tensed and think that where will she be. "I guess you don't know a thing then. Sakura is in the Suna hospital taking care a little girl which has a hard to cure sickness. That's why Sakura now is in there to take care of her." Naruto said and pass him bento, "Here, give it to Sakura." Sasuke took it and ran towards the hospital.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-san; may I know who is the one you want to visit?" The nurse in charge asked. "Erm, do you know the little girl which has a really bad sickness that is taken care by Sakura-san?" Sasuke asked and the girl just smiled and said, "Her name is Chiaki. She's in room 19 with Sakura." Sasuke thanks her and ran towards the room. "Sakura, Chiaki, you in there?" Sasuke asked quietly while opening the door. "Sasuke-kun, why are you here?" sakura asked. "I'm here to bring you your meal and to see Chiaki. How are you Chiaki?" Sasuke ask while looking at Chiaki with a concern eyes. "Sakura, is this your boy friend?" Chiaki asked. Sakura blush madly and said, "Eh?? No of course not. What are you saying Chiaki?" Sasuke smirked and hold Sakura's shoulder and said, "Then Chiaki, do you wish that both of us are. If yes, you help your big brother here a big one." Chiaki heard that and nodded while smiling happily. Three of them are stayed there for the whole night. None of them sleep early; the three of them talk happily the whole night. _Is this call the happiness of family that I lost a long time ago? _Sasuke thought.

They never know that the kazekage, Garaa, is looking at what has happen. _I guess, I must tell my feelings before is too late._ Garaa thought while walking away from the room.

A/N: HI, I'M BACK. Wow, Japan is seriously a shocking place. I'm having a lot fun there. Sry that I took a long time to update this. I'm supposed to update yesterday but there I just arrive yesterday that's why. Well, will Garaa confess? Will Sakura accept? How will Sasuke react? Lastly, how is Chiaki's sickness and what isit? Find out in the next chapter. Till then. Pls R&R thx. .-


	14. Chapter 13

**The Confess**

"Hey Chiaki, Sakura and Uchiha. How are you feeling, my dear?" Ask Garaa while walking into the room. "I'm just fine, kazekage-sama. I'll be in my full condition after the surgery that will be conducted by Sakura-san." Answered Chiaki with a big smile on her face. "Good to hear that. By the way Sakura, meet me at the park tomorrow morning. There is something I want to tell you." With that, Garaa leave the room with an angry Uchiha and a shock kunoichi.

_What is he thinking asking my Sakura out that early in the morning. Shouldn't he be very busy with his work. Arghh…… _"Erm, Sasuke, are you ok? You seem to be in deep thoughts of yours." Said Sakura while giggling. "I know, I know, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san is obviously jealous of kazekage-sama, aren't you?" said Chiaki grinning all along. Sasuke have a deep blush on his face and quickly turn away while saying shut up.

The next morning, Sasuke found himself following Sakura to the park after breakfast._ Should I stop following her? It seems that I am a stalker or something. No, I'm just being a kind team mate only. I'm not following her but checking on her. _Sasuke convince himself while listening to their conversation. (Lol… having sasuke jealous is such a funny thing.) " Sakura, erm… there is something that I will like to tell you, erm…… actually, I'm starting no I've already fall in love with you since the last time you came to the village last time. (Sakura's face is very shock but just keep quite.) Look, I'm not going to hide you anything. I never told you that I'm in love with you are because that time you are deeply in love with Uchiha Sasuke and I respect your feelings. I know that you don't have any love feelings but only brother with me but I just want an exact answer that's all. So, Sakura, do you…… do you love me?" Garaa said while looking into her eyes.

She can't help but fall down and cry. When he told her about she loving Sasuke, she has a sudden flash back about her and Sasuke. Though are just the childhood memories. "Sorry Garaa, sorry, sorry, I don't know what to say but sorry. I knew you love me but I don't dare to tell you my true feelings. Sorry…" Sakura shout and cry harder. Garaa can't help but smile sadly. Sasuke feel that he's not suppose to be there so he walk away with a sad face too. Then, Garaa bent down and hug her. Sakura is shock at first but cry in his shoulder. "I'm sorry Garaa, I know is unfair but I don't know why the first time after I'm awake in hospital, I saw Sasuke and I feel that I'm in love. Sorry……" Sakura said while crying. "Sakura, I know, I know but is just that I hope to have the small feeling. (While picking her up) You'll still my best friend and best sister right?" Garaa said and give a peck on Sakura cheek. "Thank you……"

How is it? I'm so sorry that I took such a long time to add a chapter. It seems that school starts and I don't have much time to do fan fics. Well it is almost the end though, there still around 2 chapters I think. Pls review and thx. Till then. I won't take that long to come up with the next chapter don't worry. .-


End file.
